


Familiar Arguments [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [43]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arguments, Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Protective Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: A call to Assemble goes out, but Steve is still recovering from the injuries from his last fight.Steve wants to go, he has to go out to fight. Thor disagrees, he wants Steve to stay behind to recover.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Kudos: 13
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Familiar Arguments [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Arguments” [E2] - Card 1](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
